Legend of Zelda:  Dark tricks and One Less Light
by MaryannaJoker
Summary: "Pain blossomed all around his heart.  Link could feel the shadows that had been around the blade stop there crazed waltz."  Princess Zelda must rise to be the hero. Rated T for violence and slight coarse language.  I do not own the LOZ characters.
1. Chapter 1: A hero falls

Legend of Zelda: Dark Tricks and One Less Light

I do not own Legend of Zelda or any characters associated with this source.

Chapter 1: A new evil

Link flew high above Ganon's tall ugly head. As he flew heavy raindrops pelted his back. The creature was four times the size of Link but he had brought it to it's knees. Just long enough so he could

weaken the monster incredibly. He held the hilt of his sword with both of his hands and was ready for what was to come. After so many battles he would never forget the one spot where he could take

Ganon down, no matter what. Right between Ganon's eyes was where he had no armor. Hitting him was easy. It was finding the right time to strike which was hard. Any second now his sword would

dig into Ganon's forehead and bring the hideous dark creature down to his knees. Than Zelda could let louse a golden arrow into his dark heart. Sending the evil away like all the other times. The sword

was mere seconds away from contact to Ganon's forehead when suddenly Ganon's monstrous arm sung at him and knocked him to the ground. Link tumbled when he hit the ground and only just barely

stopped himself with his shield from flying over the edge. Small pebbles fell behind Link and for just a moment he looked back and saw the never ending expanse of darkness. He turned and noticed

Zelda running towards him, frantically trying to reach him before Ganon did. But the creature wasn't interested in Link just then. He turned his massive frame to Zelda and howled the most terrifying

sound Zelda and Link had ever felt. Link's heart froze. Zelda stopped dead in her run to Link. For four seconds nothing happened. The evil creature snapped the eery stillness with a sudden bloody

growl. Zelda snapped out of the confusion before Link could think. She restarted her run towards Link. Link's mind unclenched then and he tried to yell to Zelda to stop. Rising, he motioned for her run.

Zelda didn't notice. Her mind was set on reaching Link first. Time slowed to a crawl what seemed to Link. As he watched Ganon's hulking torso loom over Zelda. Zelda didn't freeze though. She just kept

running. Praying to make it to Link. Ganon raised his bloodied arm that had been injured by Link and hit Zelda square in the gut. Lightning crackled in the clouds and illuminated Zelda's body just so Link

could see her entire face. The pain in her eyes, the scream of pain that had not yet reached her lips. She flew towards Link. Link lunged for her but his reach wasn't long enough. He felt the tips of her

fingers for just a moment before Zelda fell to the black void beneath him. Immediately rage rang within his entire body and mind. Clouding his thoughts. He should have felt sorrow but watching Zelda

fall just away from his grasp broke everything he should be. A hero of Hyrule. A hero of time. A hero of Zelda. These things brought him courage and kindness. But now he felt hate. He turned quickly to

Ganon. Intent on finishing the job he knew he couldn't do without Zelda. Ganon howled a challenge before both of them flew towards each other. Ganon tried to start the attack by crushing Link with

his fist. Ganon knew Link wasn't an equal match to his incredible strength. The kill would be quick. The arm flew towards Link's head but he brought his shield up to protect him. The fist hit the shield

with the sickening sound of bones breaking. The creature screamed in surprised agony when it realized that the sound had been the bones in it's own arm. The creature tried to fall back for another

attempt. Link caught the creature off guard when he followed through for an assualt. Link swung his sword wildly at Ganon's torso. Not caring if he hit any vital point. He just wanted Ganon to feel

anguish. The sword nearly hit Ganon in his right shoulder when slyly Ganon sidestepped. Link over judged his swing and tripped over his own momentum. Link rolled when he hit the ground and rose

quickly to meet Ganon again. But instead of Ganon over shadowing him, there stood Ganondorf. When Link wasn't looking he had reverted to his human form. Link didn't even blink at this sudden

change though. Instead he sneered and lunged again. Ganondorf playfully dodged Link's attack and kicked him on the back to the ground. Link rolled to his back only to be pinned down by Ganondorf's

knees on his chest. The rain drops fell into Link's face and clouded his vision. Ganondorf grabbed both of Link's hands. Link would not let his anger be replaced by fear though. He wrestled and writhed

as much as he could but he could not jostle Ganondorf off of him. Ganondorf moved Link's arms so they were also pinned by his knees. Ganondorf leaned real close to Link's face and laughed with a

strange glee. Ganondorf then spoke "I have been waiting a long time for this, hero." Ganondorf let the last word slip out of his mouth like poison draining into prey from a snake. The fear that Link had

been fighting finally came into effect then. Link spoke "To what kill me? Oh I bet you have." Ganondorf replied "Not quite my young hearty hero." As he spoke these words he pulled a weapon from his

back pocket. Shadows seemed to dance around it and Link could not see a solid form to the strange weapon. Link felt weak just looking at the dancing dagger. Dagger seemed to be the best

description for the weapon. Ganondorf slowly brought the weapon to where his heart lay under his skin. "Only when you are at your weakest, will you rise as the strongest" Ganondorf quoted from

some unknown origin to Link. Without warning Ganondorf stabbed Link. The dagger cut through Link's body like his skin was tissue paper.. Only when Ganondorf stopped remorselessly pushing the

blade into Link's body did he feel the pain. Pain blossomed all around his heart. Link could feel the shadows that had been around the blade stop there crazed waltz. Link suddenly let out a tortured

scream as the shadows began to race around his entire body. Ganondorf smiled a grin of enjoyment as he watched the hero scream in agony. Link's vision began to get red spots as he was losing

conscience. The last agonizing seconds Link could hear Ganondorf say "You have been a servant of the light for far to long, soon the shadows that bring you so much torture will bring you power." And

with that Link gave into the darkness crowding his vision.


	2. Chapter 2: A princess awakens

Legend of Zelda: Dark Tricks and One Less Light

Chapter 2: A Princess awakens

I still don't own the Legend of Zelda games or the characters

Zelda awoke from the unconsciousness she thought she would never escape. She wanted to rise and stretch badly but doing so would result in her really falling to her death. The only thing that

had prevented her death was using her magic to teleport to a ledge in the side of the cliff. She mentally checked her body. Her back was killing her for some reason. But everything else seemed to be in

working condition. She looked around confused and tried to remember what had passed. Her dress was soaking wet and her golden hair was in tangles. The storm had now quieted down and there

was only a soft drizzle. She could not find her bow either. "Ohh what in the world..." Zelda snapped out of her confusion when the battle that had been fought played through her head. She cried softly

when she remembered the look on Link's face when she had been plummeting uncontrollably. Then she panicked because she had no idea where he was and what had happened when they were

separated. The spot where Ganon had hit her was tender. Zelda peered behind her and saw blood on her dress. She almost decided to scream then. Zelda took a few short breaths and told herself to

remain calm. Panicking would never help her. Or Link. She tilted her head left and right and could see nothing. She felt like crying again. She forced her mind to slow down even more. "Think" she told

herself. "No one's here to help you." Again, but slowly this time, she scanned the expanse. Something faintly twinkled in the distance. She almost missed it, but when she focused on the sparkle, it

seemed to grow. It had grown large enough that she could tell it was blue and seemed to be calling her. "How can I possibly get to you?" She questioned. The blue ball then began to float towards her.

Zelda watched, transfixed by the different shades of light. When it had gotten just into Zelda's reach it glowed til it was pure white light. She could no longer gaze at it. Zelda raised her hand to her

eyes until it had subsided again. The sphere had vanished. A shimmering faint blue trail was left behind.. Zelda placed her hand on the bridge leaving a sparkling finger print, it seemed like it could take

her to... where ever it wanted her. Zelda cautiously rose. She clenched her teeth when the wound on her back protested with pain. She took one sharp breath. She would have to ignore it for know.

Using magic to heal herself would only drag her down more then the wound. Zelda stepped on the bridge and tried to make her back straight. She was a princess after all. But the wound wracked with

pain and she decided that it was best to just make it across the bridge. Looking like a princess or not. Zelda followed the trail for half an hour before arriving at a cave opening. Breathless and weary

she took a step into the cave, intent on resting against the wall. She gasped. The interior of the cave was covered in blue crystals. The crystals gave off a light that illuminated the cave. The excitement

from the fascinating discovery made her forget about the wound and she stepped boldly into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3: The cave of crystals

Chapter: 3

Inside the cave seemed to be another world. Zelda peered above her. The blue crystals from earlier stretched to the cave ceiling. Giving the illusion of a sky above her head. With all the different shades of blue dancing from the unknown light. She lowered her head to the ground and saw the strangest earth she had ever seen. It was a very dark red. She thought it must be filled with nutrients for all kinds of plant life. "Plant life, was there any in here?" She wondered absently. She lifted her head, ready to witness another fascination. What she saw made her freeze. What should have been a lush forest, was actually a forest of the strangest trees. She stared at the forest. The trees were a very grey green and every so often a leave would fall off. Completely grey. When they hit the floor they disappeared into ashes. "I see you have noticed the problem, princess." Zelda spun around when she heard the voice. Having forgotten the wound, she closed her eyes and began to breath hurriedly. She could feel tears threatening, but she had to see who had scared her first. She opened her eyes and was staring at the ground. "Get it together!" She yelled inside her mind. She rose her head and saw a blue flowing dress that was just above the ground. Astonished she continued to raise her head. Following a pattern on the dress that got more intricate as she looked. She gazed upon a woman's face. She could only guess that it was Nayru. The Goddess of Wisdom. For some reason she just knew it. "Princess Zelda, Hyrule is in need of your help." The Goddess had a voice that swept over Zelda like a gentle river. "Oh Goddess what do you mean, Isn't Link the usual savior?" Zelda's voice trailed off when she thought of Link. Nayru frowned deeply. "My princess, something awful has happened to him, Farore has felt him fallen into darkness worse then death." Nayru knitted her brows, hugged her sides and continued. "As you can see the forest in this enchanted place is dwindling, Farore has lost her chosen one, which is causing her to grieve deeply, and it is taking it's toll." Zelda finally let her tears fall. She was not ashamed of the Goddess seeing this. She barely let out a whisper. "Oh Goddess, what could I possibly do, Link is always saving me...I don't even know how to fight." Zelda lowered her head and suddenly jumped. Nayru was on one knee, staring at her. Holding both of Zelda's shoulders Nayru spoke. "Zelda I need you to be our hero, there is no one else, but do not fret you will not be alone for your adventure." Zelda blushed when the Goddess revealed her real reasons for not wanting to step up. Zelda wiped away her tears and looked the Goddess in her beautiful shifting blue eyes. "Tell me what I must do, my Goddess." Nayru rose and waved her hand over Zelda. Zelda's wound disappeared like it had never been there. . "Come walk with me, Zelda."


	4. Chapter 4: The journey begins

Chapter: 4

Nayru led Zelda further into the cave until they had reached a clearing. "Now how about you meet your travelling companion?" Nayru said. From behind Nayru a bush rustled and a tiny pale purple light emerged. The light flew towards Zelda until she could just touch her nose. The light enveloped a small fairy. The two studied each other for a moment. The small fairy was beautiful. Zelda continued to peer at her until Aegle broke the silence.

"Well if you're Hyrule's last hope I really hope everybody's insurance is in order."

Zelda raised one eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you too..."

"Aegle!" Nayru spoke up. "I'm sure you will lose that attitude on your adventure."

Aegle responded by rolling her eyes and deciding Zelda's shoulder was comfortable enough to perch on.

"Now Zelda when you are ready there is another exit to the surface further North, just remember that Aegle is very helpful, even if a little motivation is required." Zelda, feeling just the smallest spark of apprehension headed deeper into the crystal cavern.

"Ohh are we there yet, not that I'm one to complain, but shouldn't you know where you are going?" Aegle chirped for the third time Zelda had gotten out of the cave. Zelda took in the expanse and guessed that they were to the west of the market wall, in Hyrule field. A small river connected to the moat flowed in front of them, filled with pollution from the people of the market.

"I actually have an idea where I'm going... if the legend is true." Zelda replied with a sigh.

"What legend, and how do you plan on fighting, how are you going to hide from the big freak trying to most likely find and kill you?"

" Listen Aegle, I'm planning to kill all three of those birds with the same stone!" Zelda huffed. "Stand back for a moment." Aegle launched herself off of Zelda's shoulder and fluttered in the air. "Welllll?"

Zelda whispered an ancient magical language under her breath. She lifted her hand into the air, sparkles leaving a glittering trail behind and quickly spun on her toe. Aegle watched as the sparkles enveloped the princess until she couldn't make out her behind the wall of magic. Slowly the wall dissipated and instead of the princess standing on the field, a Sheikah clad warrior stood before Aegle. The warrior had a small tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the material that rapped around His entire body. The small fairy stared for a minute and spoke very slowly. "So the legend is... you can make yourself into a boy?"

"No Aegle, when I'm in this form I can fight!" Zelda yelled, blushing and crossing her arms. "It also disguises who I am and besides I'm still a girl!" Zelda turned around quickly and begun to pick deku nuts off a bush. Placing them into her small pouch that could carry way more then it should.

"So you gonna tell me about the real legend?"

"Well, I need a knew bow after what happened..." Zelda blinked hard and continued. "Impa, my caretaker, had told me about a magical Sheikah bow that could be found in the temple basement."

"I'm guessing the market is going to be crawling with bad guys, huh?" A small spark of excitement flashed in Aegle's eye. "Let's go Zelda!" Aegle flew towards Zelda and pulled on Her bangs.

"Just try to call me Sheik, O.K., I need my identity to stay a secret."

"I gotcha covered, don't worry!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Shekiah Guardian

Chapter 5:

Sheik crept through the shadows in the side alley. She did not want to deal with the redead in the middle of the market until she was prepared. Her small crescent dagger wasn't a match for them. Shiek peered left and right, none of the redead stood in her way to the street to the temple. In a heartbeat Sheik had dashed across the square and was heading up a flight of stairs. A small purple wisp trailing behind her. The temple doors swung open easily when Sheik pushed on them. In the temple, grand stain glass windows lite the hall. "How do we get into the basement?" Aegle questioned from behind Sheik. Sheik responded by walking underneath the second window on the right and patting the wall. Aegle watched with her arms crossed and one finger tapping on her side. Sheik said a yes in triumph and pressed gently on a stone that was engraved with a small shekiah eye. A hidden door opened, to a flight of descending stairs. Leading into shadows that engulfed any light travelling into the door. Shiek whispered magical words and a small ball of light grew out of Her hand. She peered down and descended the entire stairs silently on her toes. "The basement isn't suppose to be too big, we just need to look for the oldest parts of it anyways."

"That doesn't sound to hard." Aegle grinned. "Lead the way Shiekey."

Sheik knitted her brows but decided to ignore the pet name. "Lets move, hang on tight." Sheik quickly plucked Aegle out of the air and placed Her on her shoulder. Her small ball of light casted small disfigured figures from the dust falling from the ceiling. After running a distance Sheik noticed the walls had changed from dark brown bricks to grey, almost black, clay. As She continued down the hall the path diverged into many different hall ways. Sheik ignored all of the diverges though. "Is there a faster, possibly more exciting way?" Aegle grumbled from Sheik's shoulder.

"Trust me, if we continue this way for a while longer, and the legend is true, we are in for a lot of Excitement." Just then a huge slab fell behind them, cutting off the previous path. Sheik became dead still, instantly saying the magical words to extingush the ball of light. Immediatly torchs all around them lit. "Dammit, I thought they wouldn't find us yet." Sheik swore quietly. Looking quickly Sheik spotted a small opening in the wall and crawled in. "What is i.." Sheik cut the rest of Aegle's sentence off with Her hand and pointed to the outside of the hole. The paired watched as an odd form of what appeared to be vapour floated not to far from them. The vapour collected and blinked a few times whenever it caught the light off of the torches. Aegle saw Sheik slowly reach into her back pouch. Sheik's hand retrieved a single deku nut. Aegle felt Sheik's body clench for moment right before She flung the deku nut right at the cloud. The pair squinted their eyes right before a great flash blinded everyone. The vapour flashed violently and dissipated. Leaving behind a Sheikah warrior who looked similar to Sheik but who was much taller, broader and, just a little less solid. He clenched a broad sword with both hands. "Who has trespassed in the building that was given to us by the Kingdom of Hyrule?" The warrior hissed out. Weapon poised to strike.

"Forgive me Shekiah, but I needed to get you attention..." Sheik said slowly, while She crawled from Her hiding space. They stood apart from each other by a few feet. The warrior spun on His right foot to face the sound. He lowered His shoulders a little when He recognized the Shekiah eye embroidered on Sheik's gloves. "Warrior, what has brought you to this place?"

"I wish to face the trials for the Shekiah bow." Sheik stood with both of Her feet firmly planted on the ground.

The warrior laughed low. "So be it, I cannot be the one to warn you about the trials ahead, I know very well what is to become of you." The warrior studied his sword for a moment, closing His eyes. "Prepare yourself and raise your weapon!" Sheik lifted Her tiny crescent dagger. The warrior opened his eyes with a sudden flash and launched Himself at Sheik. Sheik caught the edge of His blade and parried it. The warrior took one step back but in one second had gained His composer and again swung a seasoned swing at Sheik. This time Sheik was not quick enough and had to roll to her left. The warriors sword came crashing down and left a scar in the stone floor. Again He composed Himself in a second and continued the assault. Sheik knew she had to turn this around. After the fifth attempt the warrior had made at attacking Her, she understood where His weakness was. This time when the blade came raining down Sheik took a quick step with Her left foot and pierced the air between the warrior's side. The aim of Her crescent blade rang true and struck the warrior. Sheik turned her blade ninety degrees and pulled it out of the warrior. Leaving behind a gash big enough for Sheik to fit her fist in. The warrior gasped in pain, dropped His weapon with a thunk and, grabbed His side. The warrior lifted His hand form the wound and a pile of sand lay in His palm. Sand poured from the wound. "Congratulations, you have passed the first trail, you may continue." The warrior pinched a small amount between His thumb and index finger. He dragged His fingers together and watched it fall. His palm closed quickly into a fist. With that the form of the warrior swirled away in a cloud of dust. Sheik stood for a minute before Aegle appeared from behind Her. "What happened to Him?" Sheik questioned softly.

"He is bond to this place, probably tried what you are attempting right now and failed." Aegle responded. The stone door to the next trail room opened with a definite thud in an eerie echo to Aegle's answer.

"...Let's continue Aegle." Said Sheik quickly.


	6. Chapter 6: Old enemy, new ally?

Chapter 6:

As Sheik continued to the next trial, the fallen hero awakened. He was dimly aware that a thin sheet draped over His body. Link absently began to think "Where am I... who am I... why... how..." When ever He tried to remember something from the past the only thing that came to Him was a growing thud of pain in His head. The hero continued to think but gave up when the pain became to much for Him. "If it is really important I would be remembering something..." Link turned His attention to His body instead. He mentally checked His body. His exterior seemed fine. It was inside His chest that He felt a deep shifting pain. The pain thumped with the beat of His heart. Hrowing more painful if He focused on it. He curled His fingers and tried to raise His wrists. They met with solid metal bars. He tried His ankles and they also banged into metal bars. He dimly became aware of the pain from where the bars were cutting into His skin. As if earlier He had been trying with all His might to break free. "What the he-"

"Ah I see you have risen." He heard from somewhere to His right. He looked to the voice and maybe saw someone, but they were just out of His sight. Dark shadows played tricks on His eyes and made His head spin. He felt urgency well up inside of Him. He didn't know why, but something about the voice had a dreadful effect on Him. He tried to think of why. Something. Something just out of His reach, in the back of His mind told Him to run as if the devil was on His tail. Or fight like a madman. Link tried to wrench Himself free of His bindings. He met with complete failure. The only thing He accomplished was getting an uncomfortable strain on His legs and arms.

"Tsk tsk you should really calm down before you harm yourself." The source of the voice of terror stepped into view. A huge, hulking, wall of a man stood before Him. The man had a sinister air about Him. "We had to do this to you so you wouldn't hurt yourself."

Yes the man was right about possibly hurting Him self. He didn't understand why He believed Him... "... Who are you?" The hero ventured. Trying to force down the fear this man had on Him.

"Ganondorf." Said the Man. "Don't you remember?" The words that eased from this.. Ganondorf haunted the bound hero.

But He was intrigued. _Maybe He could tell me who-_

"Now, now you shouldn't worry about that, you'll remember in time." Link's vision grew blurry for a moment, before He became unconscious.

Ganondorf grinned to Him self. Every day Link awoke, He forgot just a bit more of Him self. Ganondorf knitted His brows. He wanted it to go faster. He needed to see how much of a control He had over the hero. He knew He already had a considerable amount.

Ganondorf was eager to send Link off to a duty. To test His obedience. But it would have to wait. The boy still had a few lingering memories that needed to be quashed. Only then could the evil lord send His knew tool off to work. Without any repercussions The evil king raised His arm and held it above the hero's chest. Right above the spot where He had struck Link with the _atrum lacrima_. A blade designed to send tears of darkness that would seek out any light and destroy it. The blade left the victim, if He is a being of the light, completely confused, with no memory, no light at all. Exactly what Ganondorf had needed. Now all He had to do was continue to purge the light until Link had nothing but the darkness to grasp. Darkness or insanity. Ganondorf didn't really care which one, He could control Link in either state. As long as Link stayed obedient. But having sanity would be beneficial. Ganondorf flowed dark magic from His hand into the hero's body. Link began to sweat heavily, twisting, His body naturally trying to get away from the dark pollution. His struggles making the wounds in His wrists and ankles deeper.

This continued for an hour before a gerudo woman spoke beside Him. She had rich red hair that barely touched Her shoulders. Two long trails of silk wrapped around Her body entirely. She held a basket full of usual medical supplies. "Sir, you must stop soon or He will become useless to you." Missaria, one of His best gerudo medics. Ganondorf absently lowered His arm and, studied Link. Sweat poured from the hylians brow and neck. The hero breathed harshly and irregularly. The bounds painfully making the wounds on the hero's wrists and ankles worse. Link twisted around as if in a bad dream. He loved it. Seeing the hero in this state filled Him with a twisted joy.

Ganondrf grinned like a hungry wolf. "Yes Missaria, alert me when He awakens and I will see if He needs more work." Missaria bowed Her head "Yes my Lord." She watched Him leave the room before placing the basket down. Missaria placed a wet cloth on Link's head. Hopping it would sooth Him enough so She could work and bring Him a moment of peace. The gerudo medic took another wet rag and meticulously began to clean the wounds left behind. Tiny droplets of blood and water dripped onto the table. Once satisfied She made sure that the wounds would not get infected. She placed the blood stained rag into a bowl. Her hand drifted toward the ointment that would ease the pain. She stopped right before grabbing the bottle. Ganondrof had ordered that the wounds would be cleaned, but not treated so they would still hurt. Cruel, still that was how Her lord worked.


End file.
